


Loving Hobi

by Spantalian12



Series: Dating Game Results - Hobi [1]
Category: BT, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Origin Story, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spantalian12/pseuds/Spantalian12





	1. Chapter 1

My life hasn't always been easy or happy. It took a lot to get to where I am today and my happily ever after.

  
My best friend Tae and I were living together. We've been friends since we were kids. We decided that when we went to college we would move into an apartment together in Seoul to save on rent. We were like brother and sister.

  
My real brother (half brother) Jimin was already living on his own with his own roomate Jungkook. He was ok with me and Tae living together. He knew that Tae and I were nothing more than friends and would never be anything more than best friends. Tae and I tried dating in high school but we realized we were better off as friends.

  
Jimin was such a protective brother even though hes three years younger than me. I was born in New York, U.S.A. My mother is Spanish and my father is Italian. Things weren't good between my parents when I was born and they weren't together. A few months after my birth, my mom's job needed her to relocate to Daegu, South Korea. She works for a huge business. Since she had full custody of me, she took me with her.

  
While there she met and fell in love with a Korean man who became my step father. I see him as my father. He was there for me when I was a baby and all my life. He loves me as if I'm his own and I love him so much.  
Then Jimin came. My entire life No one believes that Jimin is my brother. Of course not. He looks Korean, I don't. I don't even look spanish. I look full Italian with pale skin, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

  
Everyone is shocked that I speak fluent korean. It's a language I grew up with. That and English. Although I'm better at English than Jimin is.

  
But back to Tae and Me. I met him in school when we were little. We immediately hit it off and became best friends. Which is why moving in with him wasn't a big deal. My parents love him so it was good with them.

  
I was dating someone anyway. A guy named Yoongi. We've been together for 2 years, since high school. He's an underground rapper and hes been writing music and raps since he was a kid. I loved going to his shows and supporting him. He's amazing at it.

  
However college wasn't for me though. Instead I went to school for make up. I began working as a makeup artist. I could do beauty make up but my specialty was special effects makeup. I love using those products like latex, wax, body paint and fake blood to make monsters or wounds. While Tae was in school for music, I worked on t.v. and movie sets.

  
Tae eventually began dating a girl, Grace. She was really nice and I liked her a lot. The best thing was that she loved him just the way he is. After a few months, Tae asked to talk to me. I knew what he was going to say.

  
"Joanne, I'm going to move I'm to Grace's apartment. We love each other and we want.." He began  
I reached out and touched his arm, stopping him. "I know Tae. Im happy for you. I understand you both want to be together all the time. I'm fine with it. I knew you were going to tell me that anyway."  
Tae smiled. "Thanks Jo."  
I smiled back at him. "I guess I'll ask Yoongi if he wants to move in. He's here all the time anyway."

  
When I asked Yoongi if he wanted to move in, he broke into a huge smile and said "of course Joanne! I love you. This is gonna be awesome!"

  
He hugged me and I said "I'm so happy!"  
He leaned down and kissed me.  
Yoongi and I were living with each other for a few months until everything changed. We began to fight a lot. The littlest things annoyed him and he was no picnic either.  
One night we both sat down and decided that we weren't right for each other. It just wasn't working. We decided to be friends once we both got over each other.

  
So Yoongi left and I was roommateless once again.

                            💗💗💗💗

  
Tae was there for me during this emotional time, talking to me and hanging out with me. He really made me feel better.

  
One night he was over the apartment and I was telling him what I would do now.  
"I have to move. I can't afford this apartment alone." I sighed  
"Well, no, you don't have to actually." He said  
"I don't?"  
"No. I have a friend who is looking for an apartmemt. He's really nice and he's very clean. His name is Jin" Tae proposed  
"I dunno Tae" I said  
"I promise he's a good guy. He really needs a place and you need a roommate." Tae said reasonably.  
I thought about it for a minute. I loved this apartment and I really didn't want to move. Plus moving was a hassle.  
"Ok fine." I said  
I trusted Tae.

Boy was I wrong.  
Jin and I instantly clashed. He moved in about a week later and we did not get along.  
He walked in the first day like he owned the place.

  
"Wheres my room?" He said  
"Oh hi. Who are you?" I asked annoyed. Who was this guy to come here and not even introduce himself?  
"I'm Jin. Obviously. Tae told you my name right?"  
"Hi Jin" I said ignoring his question. "I'm.."  
"Yeah I know, Joanne. Tae told me." He said cutting me off. "I'll just find my room myself. I have movers coming with more boxes, so if they come let them in. He walked off down the hall  
"What the f***?" I swore to myself.  
What had I gotten into?

  
As the weeks pased by, Jin and my relationship did not improve. I found him to be super annoying and arrogant (I love my Jin bean. This is just for the story).  
He was always calling himself "worldwide handsome" and said he was the best cook, but when he cooked he only cooked for himself so I couldn't tell if he was really good or not.

  
I had to deal with him because he was Tae's friend and I had not other choice. I couldn't afford the rent by myself. The one thing we agreed on was the finances. We split everything evenly and Jin gave me the money on time.

However, I couldn't complain to Tae, so I complained to my friend and next door neighbor Namjoon. Tae and I met Namjoon when we first moved in. He was moving in at the same time with his girlfriend. Namjoon and Tae and I instantly clicked and became good friends. His girlfriend not so much. She hated me on sight and I noticed she wasn't very nice to Namjoon either. They recently broke up and I had been going to Namjoon's to cheer him up.

  
The cool thing about Namjoon was that he was an underground rapper. He even took me to some of his shows. I missed going to rap shows and battles. I loved going to Yoongi's. So I jumped at the chance to go with Namjoon. He had no one to bring to his shows because his girlfriend didn't care about it and didnt want to go. So I went and Namjoon was really good. His lyrics were amazing.

Anyway I was over at RM's one day, escaping Jin and complaining to RM.

  
"I swear Joonie, if I have to hear him call himself 'worldwide handsome' I'm gonna flip my shit and end up slapping him (I would never!!!!)  
Namjoon burst out laughing.  
I glared at him. "Its not funny" I said  
Namjoon was still laughing. "Yes it is" he gasped  
"Really Joonie, it's...." I started to say when the door opened and I saw the most gorgeous guy I have ever laid my eyes on walked in.

                           

 


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes widened and it took all of my power to keep my mouth from dropping to the floor.

"Who is that?" I thought "keep it together Joanne, don't make a fool of yourself."  
Namjoon greeted the guy.  
Namjoon said to me"This is my new roomate."   
The guy came over and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm J-Hope."   
'Get it together' I thought  
I said "Hhhhh hi. I'm Joanne. I live across the hall."  
Then I thought about the name he introduced himaelf as and I asked  
"Um what kind of name is J-Hope?" J-Hope laughed and said "Sorry it's my stage name. I always use it and I automatically say it when I introduce myself. My real name is Hoseok but my friends calls me Hobi. You can too." He sat down.  
I smiled and said "Ok Hobi. Why do you have a stage name?"   
"Oh sorry. I'm and underground street dancer. I need a stage name for that."  
"Oh wow thats cool." I said

Namjoon said that Hobi was his friend from high school and had just come to the city to try and make it as a dancer. 

"Wow thats brave of you to move to a new place." I said to Hobi  
"You did it" Namjoon threw in  
"Yea but not alone. I had Tae." I said  
I turned to Hobi. "Tae's my best friend since we were kids."   
"Oh. That's cool." Hobi said. "Well I do have Namjoon with me so I'm not totally alone."  
"Did you know that Namjoon is an underground rapper?" I asked Hobi. "He's really good"  
Namjoon blushed and Hobi said "yeah he told me. I went to one of his shows recently. Hes very good. He's teaching me to rap too."  
"Really? That's amazing. You want to be a rapper too?" Hobi nodded  
Namjoon said "we're thinking of starting a music group. Mostly a hip hop group."  
"Are you looking for more members?" I asked  
"Maybe. Its not set or anything yet" Namjoon answered  
"Remember Yoongi? My ex?" I asked Namjoon  
He nodded  
"He's an underground rapper too. He's amazing. Its like he spits fire. He goes by the name of Suga"  
"I knew he looked familiar." Namjoon said. "I've met him at some battles and we have battled against each other."  
"Really? I never saw you at any of his shows he took me too and I havent seen him at yours. Who won?" I asked  
"It's always a stalemate." Namjoon admitted  
I laughed and Namjoon glared at me.  
"What?" I asked sarcastically. "You were laughing before when I was complaining about Jin and it wasn't funny"  
Namjoon rolled his eyes  
"Whose Jin?" Hobi asked

As if on cue, Jin opened the door and yelled across the hall "Serioulsy Joanne? Why are you keeping a huge jar of blood next to my sauces!! I almost ruined my meal!"  
"My insufferable roommate" I said to Hobi.   
I got up and opened the Namjoon's door. I glared at Jin across the hall.  
"It's all the way in the back and it's labelled Jin. What you can't read?"  
"Of course I can read" he snapped  
"They stop being a baby. Move the damn jar over of it bothers you." I snapped back.  
"Im gonna throw it out one of these days." He threatened  
"Oh yeah? Do that and see what happens to your precious Mario's." I threatened back  
"You wouldn't." He said  
"Try me." 

He gave me a dirty look and slammed the door. I closed Namjoon's door. When I turned around I saw Hobi had a horrified look on his face and Namjoon was laughing his ass off. 

"Do I want to know why you have blood in your fridge?" Hobi asked  
That made Namjoon laugh even harder.  
"It's not funny Namjoon!" I yelled which only made him continue to laugh

I rolled my eyes and spoke to Hobi. "Its not real blood. Its fake. Im making congealed blood and for it to become solid it needs to be kept cool. I don't have those chemicals that manufactures have to keep the blood solid with out refrigeration."   
"Ok by why do you need that?" Hobi asked  
"I'm a special effects makeup artist. I need the blood to make blood clots in wounds. I work on t.v. and movie sets. Right now I'm working on a horror movie where there's lots of blood and gore. I have blood at work but I like having my own supply in case. Also I do some horror make up om myself and friends at home. Especially during Halloween season." I answered  
"When she does that she loves scaring Jin and making him scream. Its hilarious" Namjoon said, starting to laugh again.   
"That's insanely cool." Hobi said.  
"Do you have pictures?"   
I took out my phone, went on my instagram and gave Hobi my phone to look through.

I sat down and spoke to Namjoon.  
"So back to the group. I can call Yoongi if you want him to join. We're still friends and talk."  
"This is awesome" Hobi said to himself as he kept scrolling.  
I asked Namjoon, Are you looking for singers as well?"   
"I haven't thought about that. Maybe. Depends on how good they are. Do you have anyone in mind?"  
"Well my brother Jimin is really good. He has a high voice and can hit really high notes. He's a dancer also."  
Hobi looked up from my phone. "Really? Thats cool"  
"Yeah he's more modern dance." I replied  
"That's awesome. I do a lot of hip hop but I've done modern dance too." He said  
"Wow you must be very talented. I'd love to see you dance." I said without thinking.  
Hobi smiled. "Sure"

I blushed and turned back to Namjoon  
"Also I don't know if you know but Tae can sing too. His voice is very deep and beautiful. I get very emotional when he sings."  
I sighed. The next person was someone I did not want to mention but I couldnt sent how beautiful his voice was.  
"I know I'm gonna regret this but Jin has a beautiful voice."  
Namjoon raised his eyebrow.  
"What? I live with the guy. I heard him sing before and believe me no one was more amazed than me."   
Namjoon cracked a smile.  
"Do NOT laugh" I warned. "It pains me already to admit this."   
"Ok ok" Namjoon said. "Give the guys my number and tell them to call if they're interested. 

"I will. Im gonna go back to my apartment. Hopefully Jin is in his room and I don't have to see him for awhile." I stand up.

Hobi stands up too. "Here's your phone" he says handing me the phone. "Your makeup skills are amazing. I'd love to see you actually do the wounds and monsters. That'd be so awesome to see".   
"Well I can bring you to one of the sets if you'd like. I've taken Namjoon and Tae a bunch of times"  
I told him.  
Namjoon nodded. "Its really cool. She's very skilled at her job."  
I smiled at Namjoon. "Thanks"  
He nodded.  
"Yea just let me know when and I'll definitely come. I'll give you my number so you can call or text me." Hobi said  
Butterflies broke loose in my stomach. "Man, I had a crush on this guy already?' I thought  
"Sure" I said calmly  
Hobi and I exchanged numbers and then I went back to my apartment, to daydream about him.


End file.
